


Olicity Flash Fics

by ourwritinginvein



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tumblr Prompts, dialogue fics, for me at least, shorter fics than usual
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-23 04:20:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6104725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourwritinginvein/pseuds/ourwritinginvein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of small ficlets of Olicity.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mirror Mirror In Your What?

                                                              

“Is there a mirror in your pocket? Because I look great- wait, I said that wrong.”

“What?”

“I was trying to say a pick up line and I screwed it up. I hate my mouth.”

“I happen to love it.”

“Oliver. I messed up.”

“So what?”

“So it’s embarrassing. I’m not subtle.”

“Well that’s why you have me.”

“Hey. I can be subtle!”

“I know you can.”

“No you don’t. You’re just saying that.”

“Felicity. You’re smart. You always counteract my pick up lines.”

“Like when.”

“Like now.”

“…”

“Is that a mirror in your pants, cause I can see myself in them?”

Felicity smiled, playing with the hem of her dress.

“I’m not wearing pants.”

“Panties,” Oliver corrected.

Felicity’s brows furrowed and then raised and her mouth curved upwards into a wide smile as Oliver sneaked his hands under her dress, and tugged down her panties. 

God, she loved her subtle husband.


	2. Love Sounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What a nice little sound, I think I’ll bite there again.”

“What a nice little sound, I think I’ll bite there again.”

Oliver and Dig turned to each other with their brows raised. There was no way Felicity had brought someone into the Foundry with her. And there was absolutely no way she was doing anything with anyone anytime. Not on Oliver’s watch. Okay, so technically they’re not together, but that doesn’t mean he can’t pine over her.

“Felicity,” the both yelled and entered the Foundry in haste.

“Yeah,” she looked up from her work.

“What were you just doing,” Oliver asked.

“Working. I found out what Slade took. It was the skeleton key. Which is bad news. But the bright side is…there is no bright side.”

Okay so the skeleton key was gone. Bad news. Felicity was biting someone, and denied it. Worse news. Priorities.

“Felicity?”

“Hmmm.”

“Was someone here right now?”

“No.”

“Felicity. Just tell us.”

“No one was here.”

“But we heard you say what a nice little sound, I think I’ll bite there again.”

“So?”

“So.”

“OH NO! You think! No, no, no, no, no! How would I even hide a guy that fast? No!”

“So what were you-”

“Can’t a girl eat a taco in peace,” she said holding up her hard shelled taco.

“Sorry it sounded like…love sounds.”

“I love tacos Oliver!”


	3. Out the Window

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 042:“My parents are coming over in 10 minutes so please put some clothes on”

“Oh no.”

“What’s wrong.”

“My mom just sent me a text.”

“So?”

“She’ll be here in ten minutes. I didn’t even know she was coming over.”

“Relax.”

“Oliver. My mom is coming over. Put some clothes on.”

“Fine. But I think she prefers me half naked.”

“Oh she prefers more than that. Don’t remind me.”

“Sorry.”

“Hurry up. I think I hear her taxi. Quick. Leave through the window.”

“Felicity. Honey. No.”

“My mom is here!”

“I don’t think she’ll care much that I’m here. Especially since we’re married.”

“Oh yeah, Force of habit.


	4. Cat Scratch Fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you write a fic where Oliver is allergic to like an animal or something but doesn’t want to tell felicity when she brings one home?

“Felicity?”

“I’m in the kitchen!”

“Hey bab-”

“…”

“What’s that?”

“A kitten. Isn’t he so cute?”

“Yeah.”

“I found him outside, and I already asked everyone in the neighbourhood, but he doesn’t belong to anyone. We’ll take care of him though. Right?”

“Umm..”

“Come on Oliver. Look at his face!”

“If you really want to.”

“I do. See if I even got him his own milk bowl and everything! Come here. Hold him.”

“That’s okay. He looks cuter in your arms.”

“Oliver. Your eyes are red.”

“Yeah…that happens sometimes.”

“You okay.”

“Mmhmm.”

“Come hold him. Please!”

“Okay…”

“Oliver. You’re crying.”

“He’s just so cute!”

“Oliver. You’re freaking allergic to cats. Just admit it and I’ll give him back to Tracy and Donald.”

“He belongs to them?”

“Yes, and I’m making you hold him until you admit you’re allergic to him!”

“Okay.”

“Okay what?”

“I’m allergic.”

“Give him here. Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Why did you try to kill me?”

“Because you didn’t tell me the truth in the first place!”


	5. Real Men Wear Pink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 035:“Your stray red item turned my whites pink.”

                                                                                          

“Thanks for letting me do my laundry at your place.”

“No problem.”

“No, seriously Felicity. Thanks.”

“Oliver, it’s no big deal. Although I know a bunch of people who would pay to see you go to a laundromat.”

“I can if you-”

“Oliver. It’s fine.”

“Okay.”

“Hey Oliver?”

“Yeah?”

“Did you put your clothes in?”

“Yeah.”

“I have one thing too. Nevermind.”

“No, put it in, and we’ll go get Big Belly.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah.”

“That was some good Big Belly.”

“Felicity?”

“Hmm.”

“Did you see what I was washing when you put in your clothes.”

“No, why?”

“Nothing.”

Oliver pulled out his now pink clothes, and finally found it. Felicity had put in a red item. Red [lingerie](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fs-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com%2F736x%2Fd1%2F2f%2Fe1%2Fd12fe1c11d096f5d30a54801ff2e2efe.jpg&t=NDU2ODgxYTg5MGY2MmM1ZDgzNWJmZWM2MjMzYzJjMjBiNWI0NjBjOCxZVm15bmpFbg%3D%3D) actually. Really sexy ones too. There was no way he could get mad. He could deal with wearing pink.

“Oh that’s-”

“Don’t worry about it.”

“Sorry.”

“It’s fine.”

“…”

“So, um not to intrude but what did you wear that for?”

“Really Oliver?”

“…”

“I had a date.”

“Oh.”

“It didn’t work out.”

“Oh.”

“He wasn’t man in enough.”

“…”

“He wouldn’t wear pink underwear.”

She kissed him on the cheek taking her lingerie from the basket, and smiling at him once more before she walked up the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lingerie set: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/d1/2f/e1/d12fe1c11d096f5d30a54801ff2e2efe.jpg


	6. What Happens In Vegas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 048:“We accidentally got married in Vegas oops”

                                                               

“Oliver?”

“Yeah.”

“Why is their a wedding band on my finger?”

“We accidentally got married last night. Oops.”

“You don’t sound sorry.”

“I’ve wanted to marry you since that day in Ivy Town.”

“But we ruined our actual wedding now.”

“No we didn’t. We can still have the ceremony in two months like we were supposed to. Besides you did say you wanted to get married without your mom telling you what to do.”

“My mom wasn’t there?”

“It was just the two of us. You may have been a little more drunk than I was. If you want we can get an annulment.”

“No,” she yelled cutting him off before she kissed him. “Do you have pictures?”

“A few,” he smiled.

“Let’s look at them!”

They looked through all of their pictures and still looked very in love for two people drunk out of their minds.

“Oliver…this is for our eyes only. And when we have kids we’ll tell them that we got married normally two months from now.”

“Deal.”

“Do we still get to go on a honeymoon?”


	7. The First Day of Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked : 052:“If you shove cake in my face this will be the worst wedding night of your life.”

                                                                             

“What are you doing?”

“Cutting a piece of cake.”

“With your hands.”

“…”

“Oh, no. Don’t you dare Oliver.”

“What?”

“Drop the act. If you shove cake in my face this will be the worst wedding night of your life.”

“No way you can beat the time I got married to Nyssa.”

SPLAT.

“Oh! Challenge accepted.”

SPLAT.

“You shoved our wedding cake in my face.”

“You started it. Let the worst night of our marriage begin.”


	8. Posessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “This is mine. Are we clear?”

                                                               

“This is mine. Are we clear?”

“No. I let you use everything that’s mine.”

“Not your bow and arrow.”

“It’s dangerous! A computer is not dangerous.”

“In your hands it is. I don’t want you to hurt my babies!”

“You’re too possessive.”

“I just don’t want you to ruin my laptop.”

“I won’t.”

“I don’t believe you. The next time you use it when I’m not around there will be consequences.”

“…What kind of consequences?”

“Trust me baby, you don’t want to know.”

 


	9. Death Opened A Boutique

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to Posessions

                                                                                          

“You’re so cute when you’re tired, you know.”

“Stop mocking me!”

“I told you that if you touched my laptop again there would be consequences.

“I thought you meant sexy ones!”

“Well now you know.”

“Uggh, baby it’s been three hours. When can we leave?”

“Fine we can go-. Excuse me, I love those shoes. Where did you get them?”

“Oh thanks! I got them at Aldo’s. There’s a sale. You better hurry.”

“Thanks. Come on Oliver.”

“No!”

“Yes.”

“I will never ever touch your laptop again.”

“I believe you, but your punishment still isn’t over.”

“Stupid shoe sale.”


	10. Hangovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I would rather have a cup of tea than sex.”

                                                             

“I would rather have a cup of tea than sex.”

“Bad night?”

“I hate men.”

“So I’m taking that as a yes.”

“Take it as a horrible night.”

“Pull up the video footage of last night-”

“You don’t need to find the guy and put an arrow in him.”

“Oh, Felicity. I really do.”

“Why is that?”

“Because…you’re my girl Felicity. And no one can get away with treating my girl badly.”


	11. Slow On Sunday Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 095:“Mm…your kid before five in the morning."

                                                    

“Mom!”

“Talk to your father.”

“He asked for you.”

“No!”

“Okay, dad. I need your help.”

“Talk to your mother.”

“No.”

“He asked for you. You’re his mother. You’re kid asked for you.”

“Mm…your kid before five in the morning.”

“I wasn’t aware that’s how motherhood works.”

“Of course you don’t. You didn’t read the parenting books, any of the times I was pregnant!”

“I knew that would come back and bite me in the ass. What do you need Tom?”

“A new blanket for Savannah.”

Both Oliver and Felicity sat up. “Why?”

“Don’t get mad, but I may have gone to get some water, and I wondered if she wanted any, and now her blanket is wet and she’s crying.”


	12. Splish Splash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 044:“IF YOU USE UP ALL THE HOT WATER ONE MORE TIME IM GOING TO BAN YOU TO THE COUCH FOR A MONTH.”

                                                  

“Felicity! Get out of the shower!”

“No.”

“It’s been forty five minutes!”

“No!”

“If you use up all the hot water one more time I’m going to ban you to the couch for a month.”

“You wouldn’t dare!”

“Felicity.”

“Aren’t you used to the cold water?”

“Just because I had to use ice cold water when I was away for five years, doesn’t mean that I like it!”

“Well we’ll compromise.”

“No! Get out of the shower!”

“…Or you could join me?”

“And that, Felicity is why you are the brains of this relationship.”

“I know.”

“…”

“…”

“Felicity, what was the point of inviting me in the shower if you’re going to stand directly under the hot water?”


	13. When A Man Loves A Woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 038:“Rock Paper Scissors to see who has to go talk to the neighbors upstairs for being too loud.”

                                                          

“Dennis! Wake up!”

“What sweetie?”

“How can you sleep with all of that noise?”

“What? Oh, that thumping?”

“No the deafening silence! Yes, the thumping.”

“What do you want me to do about it?”

“Go upstairs and let them know that the other visitors want to sleep!”

“You go!”

“You!”

“I’ll play you for it. Rock, Paper, Scissors.”

“That’s so stu-fine.”

“One two three show. Looks like you have to go sweetie.”

“I curse the day I ever married you.”

Knock. Knock. Knock.

The door opened slightly. Janice closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

“Look I don’t know what the hell is going on in here, but some people would actually like to get some sleep so if you don’t…Hello.”

A greek God. A Greek God was standing in the door way looking slightly embarrassed.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t know we were being too loud. I’ll try to keep it down.”

“No, no, no! It’s silly. I shouldn’t intrude. No. My husband just snores a lot, and well I can’t get rid of him so…”

He chuckled. God, could he be anymore attractive?

“Oliver,” a voice called from inside.

“Just a minute,” he called back. He waited hesitantly. There was no need for her to still be there, she came what she came to say and he apologised. Why was she still there?

“I’m Janice.”

“Oliver.”

“Is that like a friend inside-”

“Girlfriend.”

“Wow! Lucky girl.”

“Actually I’m the lucky one.”

“She is too. If my husband looked half as good as you…”

Oliver chuckled. “Thank you.”

“Oliver,” a voice called appearing closer than before. A blonde woman dressed in a large white oversized shirt-no doubt one that belonged to Oliver-walked up right next to Oliver. He really loved the girl. The way he looked at her-it was like she made the heavens and earth. Dennis never looked at her like that. He really loved her, you could tell by her screams. When a man loves a woman he gives her as many orgasms as he’s got to give. Her hair was disheveled, and her face was make up free, but she was gleaming. Perks of having a greek god give you copious amounts of orgasms in a night.

“Hmm,” the woman asked, while her boyfriend just looked down at the ground.

“Did I say that out loud?”

“Yes,” the woman said smiling.

“Right. Well I’ll get back to my husband, and you two kids…have fun.”

“We will,” the woman said winking at Oliver who raised his brows at her.

 _Behave_ he mouthed to her, before Janice waved and walked back down to her room.

* * *

“Were we that loud,” Felicity asked.

“No. You were that loud.”

“Only cause you made me be!”

“Everything is my fault,” he chuckled.

“Good,” Felicity smiled. “You’re learning.”

“Felicity. They said be quiet, maybe we should go to sleep.”

“Oliver it’s eight thirty. Just because they’re grumps doesn’t mean we have to be.”

“She asked-”

“Us to have fun.”

“…”

“Come on, I’ll wear the dark green panties next.”

“You Felicity Smoak will be the death of me.”

“Is that a ye…yes, Oh god. Oliver don’t stop.”

* * *

“You know Janice, they’re still making a lot of noise. Less than before but- Janice?”

“…”

“Janice are you touching yourself?”

“Maybe.”

“What?”

“It’s not my fault you’re bald!”


	14. Drunk In Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 100:“Okay fine, one more story, but then you really have to go to bed.”

                                                                    

“Okay. One more story, but then you have to go to bed.”

“We are in bed,” Felicity smiled still trying to unbutton Oliver’s shirt.

He pulled away from her ever so slightly, and she pouted.

“I meant, one more story and you have to sleep.”

“I don’t want to sleep. I want to have the sex with you.”

Oliver chuckled. “The sex?”

“All the sex, all the time. I love you.”

“I love you too honey, but you’re drunk.”

“Drunk in love…”

“Okay, maybe, but you’re also drunk off alcohol.”

“What’s your proof?”

“The fact that Lance had to haul you back here and showed me your breathalyser.”

“It cheated!”

“Okay. I think it’s time for that story.”

“Which one?”

“Well there’s a story about a beautiful girl who once upon a time worked in the IT department of Queen Consolidated, and the heir of the company who was deserted on an island for five years and came back a changed man. It’s the story of how this man changed even further when he met this remarkable woman, and how he fell in love with  her.”

“Boring! Tell me a story about a forensic scientist who gets struck by lighting and wakes up with super speed.”

“…”

“No wait Oliver, don’t leave! Tell me the first one! Oliver, come back!”


	15. Game On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 062:“I beat you at Mario Kart and now you’re banishing me to the couch for the night?”

                                                               

“You can’t be serious right now!”

“Dead serious.”

“You’re too competitive.”

“This is not about me being competitive, this is about how you lied to me again!”

“I didn’t-”

“You said after the whole William thing that you wouldn’t lie to me again!”

“I didn’t!”

“Liar. You’ve definitely played Mario Kart before!”

“I really haven’t.”

“Then how the hell did you beat me?”

“I don’t know.”

“Couch!”

“I didn’t lie!”

“Couch!”

“Or we could have a rematch. If I win, I sleep with you on the bed, You win I sleep on the couch. Any game you want.”

“I’ll kick your ass.”

“I believe you said the same thing about Mario Kart.”

“Oh, game on bitch.”

“Bitch?”

“I still love you, but yes. Bitch!”


End file.
